Strange Encounters! The Meeting of Fate!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Paul travels back to Snowpoint City to challenge Brandon. But when he finds out that he went back to Kanto he has the adventure of a lifetime with a certain blue-haired girl and her pokemon! Major Ikarishipping!


Ikarishipping Fanfiction

_Purple Italics is what Paul was thinking._

_Light Blue italics is what Dawn was thinking._

_Brick Red italics is what Brock was thinking. (even though it was one line)_

"_Italics in quotes" is what the Pokémon is saying in its language or when someone is dreaming_

After the Lily of the Valley Island Conference in the Sinnoh Region, a changed Paul traveled back to Snowpoint City to challenge the Pyramid King, Brandon. Little did he know Brandon was finished his research at the Snowpoint Temple and traveled to Kanto.

"I'm sorry sir, but Brandon just left 2 days ago to Kanto to study Mt. Moon." Nurse Joy stated with her Chansey next to her.

"That's alright; by any chance do you know when the next ship Kanto leaves?" Paul questioned as he heard the doors open and footsteps pounding towards him.

"Watch out!" a female voice yelled as she chased a small triangular Pokémon. "Snorunt return! Please!" The trainer trying to return Snorunt to its pokeball was Dawn.

_What is she doing here?_

Paul then ran in front of the Snorunt to stop it.

"_AHH! Big scary man!" Snorunt yelled as she ran back towards Dawn._

Dawn then returned her newly caught Snorunt to her ball. "Paul?! What are you doing here?"

"Well I came here to have a rematch against Brandon, but since he traveled back to Kanto I'm heading there next." Paul replied.

"Sir I am happy to say that there is a boat leaving for Kanto in Twinleaf Town in 2 days, and there is boat leaving for Twinleaf Town tomorrow at 9:30." Nurse Joy happily stated interrupting Paul and Dawn.

"Thank you Nurse Joy." Paul thanked as he walked out of the lobby towards the rooms.

"Nurse Joy, can I get a ticket for the ferry back to Twinleaf Town please?" Dawn questioned holding Piplup in her arms.

"Sure I can give it to you tomorrow." Nurse Joy stated.

"Thanks." Dawn cheerfully thanked as she walked to her room.

The next morning Dawn woke up at 9:20. She had 10 minutes to get ready and head off to Twinleaf Town. She quickly changed from her pink pajamas into her signature dress and ran out the door. She then grabbed the ticket from Nurse Joy's hand as she sprinted out the automatic doors towards the docks on the outskirts of Snowpoint City. She dashed up the stairs onto the boat as it just started to move out of the port.

"I made it…" Dawn exhaustedly stated as she leaned over the rail of the ship.

"_Well we would have been here earlier if you hadn't over slept." Piplup stated as he fell onto the dock exhausted._

"Oh it's you." A voice stated from behind Dawn. It was Paul. Dawn was not so shocked to see Paul since she knew he was going to Kanto. "So why are you on the ship?"

"I am going back home to Twinleaf and decide where my next journey is going to be." Dawn replied as she looked out the open sea. "I've actually thought about going to Kanto and visit Ash and Brock. I'm still striving to become Top Coordinator, so I might enter the Kanto Pokémon Contests."

"Personally I still don't know what I am going to do. I know I am going to challenge and finally beat Brandon, but after that I have no idea." Paul stated as he stood next to Dawn. The ship sailed for another 1 hour before it landed in the Twinleaf Town port.

_Paul seems so much nicer than before. What happened between him and Ash after their battle at the Sinnoh League?_

"I see Twinleaf Town, Piplup were home." Dawn said to her Piplup standing next to her. When they got off the boat, Dawn and Paul watched the ship sail away.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you later." Dawn stated as she walked towards her house.

"Wait Dawn, do you know where the Pokémon center is?" Paul questioned as he ran up Dawn.

"There isn't one, but my mom takes trainers in if I know them, just follow me." Dawn answered. The two of them walked to Dawn's house in silence.

"Mom I'm home and I have a guest." Dawn yelled into the house waiting for her mother's reply.

"Welcome home Dawn. Who is this?" Johanna asked as she walked down the stair case with a small velvet box in her hands.

"Mom this is Paul. Do you mind if he stays here for a few days until the next boat to Kanto comes?" Dawn questions as her mother places the box on the coffee table.

"That's completely fine with me. It is very nice to meet you." Johanna agreed as she walked up to the two of them. "Oh Dawn I have something for you." Johanna went back to the coffee table and picked up the box and opened it.

"What is it?" Dawn questioned as she stared at the turquoise stone.

"It's called a Dawn Stone. It can evolve a female Snorunt into a Froslass and a male Kirlia into a Gallade." Paul explained as he also looked at the stone.

"It's for your Snorunt. I thought you might want to evolve it for your future contests." Johanna states as she hands her the stone.

"Thanks mom! Alright Snorunt come on out!" Dawn yells as her small Snorunt is released from her pokeball. "Snorunt this is called a Dawn Stone, it will let you evolve into a Froslass, so here."

"_Really?! Thanks Dawn!" Snorunt exclaimed._

Dawn's Snorunt touched the stone and evolved into a Froslass. "Yeah Froslass now return." Dawn returned Froslass to her pokeball.

"Paul why don't I show you to your room?" Johanna offered.

"Sure." Paul agreed. Paul followed Johanna up the stair case to his room and left Dawn in the living room. When Johanna and Paul walked back down the stairs Dawn was gone. Paul then noticed a note on the door.

_The note  
Dear Mom and Paul,  
I went to Lake Verity for a little bit. I'll be back by dinner, if not you can come and get me.  
Dawn_

Johanna and Paul didn't worry since they both knew that Dawn could take care of herself. Dawn also had her Pokémon with her so if see gets in trouble her Pokémon can help her.

At Lake Verity with Dawn, we find her sitting on a large rock on the lake front. She grabbed a leaf and started playing the Leaf Whistle song that Alice taught her. The song was called Oracion. The Pokémon of the forest started to approach Dawn and listened to her song. When her song was over the Pokémon cheered on Dawn. Then a small summer breeze blew in and startled the Pokémon away. She looked at the lake and noticed the outline of the legendary Pokémon Mesprit. When she knew that it was Mesprit she released two Pokémon from there pokeballs. The two other Pokémon were Azelf and Uxie. The three Pokémon rejoiced and were happy to see each other.

"Mesprit, it would be a great honor if you came and traveled with me along with Uxie and Azelf." Dawn explained.

"_Dawn I would be happy to accompany you on your journey." Mesprit answered as she levitated towards Dawn along with her other friends. _Mesprit answered. Dawn reached in to her bag and pulled out an empty Master Ball. She tapped the ball on Mesprit's head as Mesprit was sucked into the Master Ball. After Mesprit was caught she returned Azelf and Uxie to their Master Balls and started to walk back to her house. When she walked in the door she saw her mom reading the latest issue of the Sinnoh Now magazine and Paul was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh hi Dawn, so what did you do a Lake Verity? And who's the little cutie behind you?" Johanna questioned as she looked up from her magazine.

"_Hi there!" The small Shinx stated as he came out from behind Dawn's leg._

"Well hello there little guy did you follow me all the way from the lake?" Dawn questioned as she picked up a small Shinx from behind her. "I'm guessing you want to travel with me?"

"_Yes please!" Shinx pleaded._

Dawn took out a pokeball and caught the Shinx.

"So what did you at the lake?" Johanna questioned again.

"Come outside and I'll show you Mom, by the way were did Paul go?" Dawn stated as she opened the door to the small battle field. She then saw Paul training his Electivire and Aggron. "Never mind."

"Oh Dawn your back." Paul said as he saw Dawn and her mother walk outside. "Take a break you guys." Paul returned his Pokémon to their pokeballs.

"Okay Mom ready close your eyes, you to Paul." Dawn asked politely.

"Alright." Johanna and Paul said simultaneously. Dawn released Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

"Okay you can look now." Dawn stated. Johanna and Paul turned around to see the Legendary Lake Trio floating in front of them. "Mom, Paul I'd like to introduce you to Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf."

"Dawn how did you catch them?" Paul questioned as he walked around them in amazement.

"Well you see, After Ash lost to Tobias in the Sinnoh League, we were all heading back to Veilstone City, when I saw Uxie and Azelf floating weakly towards me so I caught them and had Nurse Joy take a look at them. When she said they were okay I let them go but they wanted to stay with me. So after Ash and Brock left Sinnoh to go back to Kanto I went to Snowpoint to visit Zoey then I saw you and when you and Mom went up to your room I went to Lake Verity and asked Mesprit if it wanted to travel with me." Dawn explained as she walked over to the three floating Pokémon.

"_And we are all happy to be traveling with Dawn and help her fulfill her dream to become Top Coordinator."_ _Uxie added in._ Just then Shinx came out of his pokeball on his own and started to play with Piplup who was standing right next to Dawn.

"_Tag you're it!" Shinx stated as he tapped his paw on Piplup._ The two began to chase each other around Dawn's legs.

Mesprit floated over to Paul and levitated all around Paul to inspect him. Mesprit then floated back to Dawn.

"_So is Paul your boyfriend or what?" Mesprit whispered in Dawn's ear as she nervously laughed._

"Of course not he's just a friend." Dawn answered while blushing uncontrollably. Just then Dawn felt a rain drop on her cheek. Within seconds the wind started to howl and the rain poured onto Johanna, Dawn, Paul, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Piplup, and Shinx. They all ran inside and tried off with fuzzy warm towels. Dawn was drying of her newly caught Shinx.

"_That feels good." Shinx stated as he began to purr._

Then she quietly sneezed. Paul heard her sneeze and began to worry a bit. He walked towards Dawn and knelt down beside her.

"Take my towel so that you don't catch a cold." Paul offered as he draped the towel over her other towel.

"Aren't you going to be col- achoo!" Dawn sneezed loudly.

"Too late you already caught one." Paul replied. Paul helped Dawn up and walked her over to the couch and laid her down. "Now you lay here and rest and I'll ask your mom to make you some tea. I'll be right back." Paul walked away in search of Johanna. After Paul left the room Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf floated towards Dawn who was resting on the couch.

"_Let's see offers you his towel, offers to help make tea, walks you over to the couch, he's cute, has a great attitude, are you sure you two aren't dating?" Mesprit questions._

"_Mesprit stop it, she's sick don't make it worse by getting her angry." Azelf warns Mesprit as she floats in front of her._

"I am not dating Paul, and Azelf thanks for your concern. Besides he wasn't always like this." Dawn states weakly before she coughs and falls asleep.

"_We should let her sleep and let Paul and Johanna take care of her." Uxie offers as she floats out the door_. Azelf and Mesprit follows close behind while Paul enters the room again with a small cup of tea for Dawn.

"_She's asleep." Mesprit whispers in Paul's ear before he entered the room._ Paul sat at the other end of the couch where he watched Dawn sleep peacefully as she laid there motionless. Dawn started to toss and turn and then woke up to see Paul at the other end of the couch.

"Oh hey Paul…" Dawn whispered as she struggled to sit upright.

"Be careful I don't want you to push yourself." Paul said as he helped Dawn up. Dawn laid her feet on the ground and sat next to Paul. Paul handed Dawn her tea and Dawn drank her tea. Paul and Dawn sat next to each other for about an hour in silence before all of Dawn's Pokémon came in with worried looks on their faces.

"_Are you going to be okay Dawn?" Piplup questioned._

"You guys don't need to worry it just a 24 hour cold. I'll be fine by tomorrow morning." Dawn explained as Shinx and Piplup jumped into Dawn's lap. Johanna then came in with a bowl of soup for Dawn and a BLT for Paul.

"Here you go you two now eat up." Johanna states as she hands the two of them dinner.

"Thanks Mom." Dawn stuffily thanked as she slurped her soup. "I feel better already."

"Paul why don't you let me look at your Pokémon and give them some dinner?" Johanna offered.

"Thank you. Alright guys dinner time!" Paul yelled as his Electivire, Aggron, Gastrodon, Ninjask, Drapion, and Froslass were released from there pokeballs. Dawn then remembered that her newly evolved Froslass needs to eat so she released her and all of Dawn and Paul's Pokémon followed Johanna into the kitchen for dinner. Paul and Dawn were alone watching the fire in the fireplace flicker.

"Hey Paul." Dawn started as he looked at him.

"Yeah Dawn." Paul replied looking back at Dawn.

"I was thinking can I travel with you when you go to Kanto?" Dawn questioned as she looked back down at her soup. Paul was silent for a few moments not knowing what to say.

"Sure Dawn." Paul replied as he looked back at Dawn. Dawn didn't say a word she just sprang up and hugged him. Paul didn't know what to do but just hug her back. During all of this Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf were eavesdropping as they heard every word of the conversation. The three Pokémon floated into the room where the other Pokémon were eating dinner. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf informed the other Pokémon what just happened.

"_Alright I always liked Dawn." Electivire stated._

"_And I heard from Froslass that she makes great poffins!" Aggron stated._ Just then Johanna came in with a big plate full of poffins.

"Alright everyone eat up! Dawn made these when she came home earlier so eat up." Johanna stated. Each Pokémon grabbed two poffins each.

"_I say we eat the first one at the same time." Drapion states._

"_Alright ready one, two, and three!" Gastrodon yelled. _Every Pokémon popped the poffin into their mouths. They were all speechless.

"_It's like eating heaven!" Ninjask stated as he swirled in circles._

"_This is the best thing I have ever had! Too bad that Ursaring, Honchkrow, Torterra, Weavile, Magmortar, Nidoking, Hariyama, and Gliscor can't have some." Froslass stated before she ate her second poffin._

"_That just means more for us." Piplup stated with a mouthful of his second poffin._

"_Hey this just means that we can have poffins if we're good." Shinx stated._

"_So that means we have to be on our best behavior from now on." Mesprit adds in._ Everyone finished their dinner and headed to bed.

The next day Dawn woke up at around 10:30 and noticed that there was a note on her hand saying that her mom went grocery shopping and that she would be back by 11:30. Dawn looked around the room to see were Paul was. She then thought that Paul went to his room to sleep. Dawn got up off the couch and went upstairs to see if Paul was still sleeping and just like she guessed Paul was still sleeping. Dawn then took a quick shower and got changed feeling better than she did before. Right when she was about to go check on Paul she heard and ear-piercing scream come from inside his room. Dawn ran in to see Paul screaming his head off in agony. Dawn ran to his bed side.

"Paul wake up it's just a nightmare! Paul!" Dawn yelled she then heard large footsteps. She turned around to see Electivire and Shinx on his shoulder.

"_What's going on?" Electivire questioned. _

They heard Paul screaming and ran into his room. "Shinx use thundershock on Paul to wake him up!"

"_Right!" Shinx exclaimed._

Shinx did as he was told and used thundershock on Paul. Right when the attack hit Paul he sprang right up dripping in sweat. "Paul, are you okay?" Dawn questioned. Paul looked right at Dawn a fell out of bed. Paul then grabbed Dawn's wrist and pulled her in close. Dawn had no idea what just happened.

"Dawn you have to promise me that you won't do anything stupid when you are traveling with me in Kanto." Paul stated as he loosened his grip on Dawn. The Pokémon heard the commotion and ran upstairs to see Paul and Dawn hugging each other. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf levitated in not knowing what was going on.

"I promise…" Dawn whispered. Paul then hugged Dawn back.

"_Dawn what happened?" Uxie questioned as she approached Dawn and Paul._ Dawn and Paul stared at each other then looked behind them to see all of their Pokémon either in the room or in the doorway.

"_Oooh, looks like the master has a soft side." Drapion teased._

"_I think it's cute!" The Froslass stated simultaneously. _

They then looked at their hands. They were holding each other's the two quickly pulled away and turned bright red.

"I might as well let you get dressed." Dawn stated as she walked out of the room with the Pokémon following behind her. Dawn walked back to her room and stood over her balcony looking into the clear blue skies. Dawn then heard a knock on the door. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal all of Dawn's Pokémon with worried expressions.

"_Dawn what happened in there with Paul?" Azelf questioned as she floated towards Dawn._ Dawn told them everything that Dawn saw happen.

"_Dawn that's awful. The best thing to do is try to pretend it never happened." Mesprit suggested._ Just then Shinx and Piplup walked up to Dawn and jumped on the bed and snuggled next to Dawn.

"_Are you and Paul going to be okay?" Shinx questioned as he stood on his hind legs on Dawn's legs._

"You guys I'm fine really you don't have to worry about me." Dawn stated as she pet both Piplup and Shinx's heads. Dawn then stood up and walked out of her bedroom and strolled back down stairs to see her mom laying groceries on the kitchen table.

"Dawn I got tickets for you and Paul for an earlier boat to Kanto." Johanna said as she laid the last grocery bag on the table. Johanna handed her the tickets and smiled. "The boat leaves at 12:30 so we should leave by 12:00."

"I'll go tell Paul the news." Dawn stated as Paul came down the stairs.

"No need to I heard already." Paul stated as he walked towards Dawn and Johanna. They all had an early lunch and walked out the door with their Pokémon in pokeballs and rode in the car to the Twinleaf Port. Paul and Dawn both boarded the boat to Kanto and waved goodbye to Johanna as the boat pulled out of the port and to Kanto. A long 4 hours to Kanto the boat pulled into the Pallet Town port. Dawn and Paul exited the ship and started to walk towards the small town.

"Hey Paul do you know where we are?" Dawn questioned as she held her Shinx in her arms and her Piplup was on her shoulder.

"I have no idea." Paul replied.

"Maybe we can ask that woman in the garden." Dawn suggested as she pointed to the woman in a bamboo hat. Paul and Dawn walked over to the woman who was working in the garden with a Mr. Mime. "Excuse me ma'am we seem to be lost and we were wondering if you could tell us what town we are in."

"Why, you are in Pallet Town. Now why don't you two stay the night here. There's supposed to be a storm tonight." The woman offered. The three of them walked inside the house and sat in small chairs. "Oh by the way my name is Delia it's nice to meet the two of you."

"It's nice to meet you too my name is Dawn and this is Shinx and Piplup." Dawn stated as Mr. Mime brought over a tray with 3 cups of hot chocolate.

"My name is Paul." Paul stated as Mr. Mime handed them cup of hot chocolate. Dawn then noticed all of the badges and trophies above Delia's fireplace.

"Are you a trainer Delia?" Dawn questioned as she stood up and observed the achievements.

"Oh no those are my son's." Delia explained. "He's always traveling, he still hasn't come back from latest journey and I am a little worried about him."

"With all of the experience he has I wouldn't need to worry." Dawn stated after she sipped her hot chocolate. Dawn and Paul then heard a knock on the door and wondered how it was.

"I'll get it." Delia stated as she walked out the room to answer the door. Paul and Dawn followed behind her along with Piplup and Shinx following Dawn. "Where have you been, young man I have been worried sick!" Dawn and Paul stood there in silence as Delia's son walked in the door.

"Hey Dawn, hey Paul, what are you guys doing here?" Delia's son questioned. Dawn and Paul saw the last person they would suspect.

"Ash?!" The both of them yelled as they blasted each other's eardrums.

"Yep that's my name." Ash replied as Pikachu happily jumped off Ash's shoulder and walked towards Piplup to greet him. Shinx then jumped out of Dawn's arms and introduced himself to Pikachu.

"_It's good to see you again Piplup." Pikachu stated._

"_You too, by the way this is Shinx. Dawn just caught him yesterday. We're also traveling with Paul to support him in his battle against Brandon!" Piplup explained._

"_It's nice to meet you Shinx. Be sure to tell Paul's Pokémon that Brandon is no push over." Pikachu stated._

"_We will." Shinx promised._

"So Dee Dee caught herself a little Shinx now did she?" Ash teased.

"Ash cut it out! Don't turn into Kenny!" Dawn yelled.

"Dee Dee?" Paul questioned.

"So what happened was when Dawn was in Nursery school she was taking care of a Plusle and Minun and Dawn was playing with them which they didn't want to and they electrocuted Dawn and gave her sparkly, spikey hair and Dee Dee stand for Diamond Dandruff." Ash explained as Paul began to laugh a little. Dawn didn't say a word and ran up the stairs, found an empty room and began to cry.

"Now look what you've done! Dawn wait!" Paul yelled in Ash's face and ran after Dawn. When Paul got up the stairs he followed the sound of Dawn's crying and led him to the room where Dawn was. "Dawn…" Paul open the door to see Dawn crying into a pillow.

"Why aren't you down stairs laughing?" Dawn questioned as she looked up to see Paul sitting on the foot of her bed.

"Because Ash shouldn't have told me that, so it wasn't that funny. He should have let you tell me if you wanted to." Paul explained as he brushed away Dawn's tears. Dawn's pokeball's then opened up as Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, and Froslass came out and saw Dawn crying.

"_Dawn why are you crying?" Uxie questioned._ Dawn told them everything that happened. There was then a knock at the door.

"Dawn I'm sorry that I did that I shouldn't have done that." Ash apologizes as he noticed Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf floating in the air. Piplup and Shinx ran into the room and jumped onto Dawn's lap. "Uhh Dawn why are Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf floating in your room?"

"_Ash!" Azelf yelled as she floated to Ash and snuggled with him._

"It's good to see you too Azelf." Ash stated as he hugged Azelf back.

"It's alright Ash, Paul would have found out anyways." Dawn accepted Ash's apology. That night Paul had another nightmare similar to the one he had the night before.

"_Paul I know you don't want to believe it but she is in huge trouble in the future and you can't change it no matter what you do." A deep male voice stated from in Paul's nightmare._

"_You're wrong I will protect her with my life and it won't happen." Paul's voice yelled back._

"_Must I show you the future again?" the voice questioned. Right after the voice asked Paul the question he woke up._

"I will protect her and nothing will stop me." Paul whispered to himself. A crash of thunder and blinding lightning struck within moments. Paul then heard a high pitched scream coming in the direction of Dawn's room. Paul sprinted into Dawn's room and saw her silhouette sitting up shaking. "Dawn, are you okay? I heard someone scream." Paul stated as he turned on the light switch. Dawn laid there and didn't move at all she was paralyzed. "Dawn?" Paul walked over to the motionless Dawn.

"Paul?" Dawn whispered as he walked over and sat at the foot of her bed. Dawn then leaned into Paul and started to cry. Paul hugged her back and didn't say a word. The two of them embraced until Dawn fell back asleep in Paul's arms.

The next morning Delia, Ash, Dawn, Paul, and their Pokémon all had a nice breakfast and Dawn and Paul headed towards Mt. Moon. While in Viridian Forest the two trainers took a break to refill canteens and stretch.

"Hey Dawn what happened last night?" Paul questioned after he took a drink from his canteen.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Dawn replied. She packed up her canteen in her bag as one her pokeballs fell out of her bag. Her Shinx came out of its pokeball. "Do you want to walk with me Shinx?" Shinx then jumped into Dawn's arms. The two trainers stopped at the Pewter City Pokémon Center where they find an unexpected guest flirting with the Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy you bandage the Pokémon now why don't you bandage mine." The male doctor flirted. Dawn ran up to the desk and smacked him on the back of the head.

"You'll never change." Dawn stated as Paul walked up behind Dawn and noticed who the male doctor was.

"Hey Dawn. How have you been?" Brock commented as he turned around to see who pulled him away.

"I've been doing fine. I see you haven't changed." Dawn answered as Brock noticed Paul standing behind her.

"Does he always do that?" Paul whispered into Dawn's ear.

"As far I as know yeah." Dawn whispered back.

_What is Paul doing here?_

"Hey Paul, how are you doing?" Brock questioned as he walked up to Paul.

"Fine thanks." Paul replied.

"BROCK!" A female voice screamed from the behind the door behind Nurse Joy's desk.

"Oh no! Okay you guys have to hide me." Brock panicked as ran around worrying that she would find him. But it was too late.

"I can't believe you! You hit on Nurse Joy even though you already have a girlfriend! It's disgusting!" If Lucy found out she would be furious!" a girl who looked about the age of Dawn came and yelled at Brock while pulling him by his ear with an Azurill in her arms. "Oh hi may I help you?"

"Uh no thanks I was visiting Brock. Who are you anyways?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm Misty and you must be Dawn right?" Misty answered.

"Yeah it's nice to meet you." Dawn stated. Misty then turned her attention to Paul.

"Hey I remember you. You were my last challenger before I left on my journey with Ash. It's Paul right?" Misty stated as she walked up to Paul.

"Yeah." Paul replied. Then out of nowhere a high pitched scream came from the front of the Pokémon Center.

"Brocky Bear!" A woman yelled as she ran towards Brock.

"Lucy Lu!" Brock yelled as he ran towards the girl how ran towards him. The two embraced for a while.

"Uh Misty who is that?" Dawn questioned.

"If you can believe it, that's Brock's girlfriend. She's a Battle Frontier Brain. Her name is Lucy." Misty replied.

"Brock's Girlfriend?!" Dawn yelled.

"Dawn, Paul I want you to meet Lucy, the Pike Queen."

"Hey I know you, your Reggie's little brother. Did he ever beat Brandon?" Lucy questioned. "And Dawn I watched you in the Grand Festival. You were really good. I have also heard really nice things about you from Brock."

"No my brother didn't beat Brandon, but that's where I'm going now." Paul answered.

"Thanks Lucy." Dawn thanked. Just then Uxie came out of its pokeball and floated quickly over to Brock.

"_Brock I am so happy to see you!" Uxie exclaimed._

"It's good to see you too. Dawn how did you catch Uxie?" Brock questioned. Dawn filled Brock in on the whole story at dinner time. Everyone was going to stay at the Pokémon center. That night in Paul's room he had the same dream he has had for the past 3 days strait. He knew that he could at least try and stop what was going to happen. Dawn was sleeping on the upper bunk of the other bunk bed.

The next morning Dawn and Paul got ready for Paul's battle with Brandon.

"When are we gonna see the Battle Pyramid?" Dawn complained.

"_Yeah I'm getting hungry." Piplup and Shinx complained._

"We should be seeing it soon." Paul answered. Just then they fell into a pit trap which led them to a ruin.

"Ow… Where are we?" Dawn questioned as she stood up.

"I think we're in some type of ruin. Brandon studies them so if we find Brandon he'll help us get out of here." Paul explained.

"_This place scares me!" Shinx stated._

"_Yeah me too." Piplup agreed._ Dawn returned Piplup and Shinx to their pokeballs and began to walk around the ruins. They walked around for a few minutes and Dawn noticed a small stone statue of a Togepi.

"It's so cute!" Dawn squealed as she began to pick up the statue. Just as Dawn picked up the statue, its eyes began to blink a bright blue. A stone door opened to reveal a round boulder that began to roll toward Dawn and Paul.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The trainers yelled as they run away from the boulder. They then noticed Brandon in the middle of the tunnel.

"Watch Out!" Dawn screamed as she came closer to Brandon.

"Meddlesome kids." Brandon stated. Dawn then tripped and fell to the ground. The boulder then came closer to Dawn, but it was too close for Dawn to evade. Paul then ran in front of Dawn and protected her. Paul stopped the boulder by placing his hands in front of it.

_I didn't know that Paul was so strong._

"Regirock I need your assistance." Brandon commanded as Regirock came flying out of its pokeball. "Use Focus Punch!" Regirock destroyed the rock with one mighty swing of its arm. After the boulder was destroyed Paul collapsed to his knees as Dawn ran over to him.

"Are you alright?" Dawn questioned.

"I'm fine just a little soar." Paul replied. He and Dawn stood up and looked at Brandon.

"Thanks for saving us Brandon." Dawn thanked as she and Paul bowed in respect.

"You kids shouldn't be in here. How did you get in here, and why are you here?" Brandon questioned after he returned Regirock.

"Well we were coming here so that I could battle you, but on the way here the ground caved in. We didn't mean to intrude." Paul explained.

"Oh wait now I remember you kids. You challenged me in Snowpoint City and you were traveling with Ash at the time." Brandon stated as he walked up to Dawn and Paul.

"Do you mind telling us what kind of ruins these are?" Dawn questioned as her Piplup came out of its pokeball.

"_So what did I miss?" Piplup questioned._

"These are the ruins of a place that might be connected with the ancient city Pokelantis." Brandon explained. "They say that the King of Pokelantis sealed away a Lugia in a stone orb that might be in these very ruins."

"I want to see Lugia!" Dawn yelled as she began to look for the stone orb that Lugia was sealed in leaving Piplup with Brandon and Paul.

"_Hey wait for us!" Piplup yelled as he began to run after Dawn._

"Young lady come back here!" Brandon yelled after Dawn. Dawn ran into an odd looking door. She tried to open it and it did but it then closed back up.

"Oh no Dawn!" Paul yelled. "We have to get her out of there!"

"This might very well be the King's chamber. We have to find the opening mechanism and get in there before she gets herself into huge trouble." Brandon explained.

Inside the chamber.

"Where am I?" Dawn questioned. Her Shinx then came out of his Pokeball.

"_It's dark in here." Shinx panicked and ran into Dawn's arms._ Then all of the torches began to light on their own. _"AAHH creepy statue!"_

"It's okay Shinx." Dawn started to walk towards the chair that was near the statue's feet. "Is that the orb that Brandon was talking about?" Dawn asked herself. "Well then let's find out."

"I found it!" Paul stated as he pulled away a decoy brick to hide the mechanism. He pushed the button and the door opened.

"Alright Lugia come on out!" Dawn stated. Her hands were above her head.

"Stop! Put the orb down. You don't know what you are getting yourself into." Brandon stated as the orb began to shake. Just then a deep male voice began to chant a spell.

"Light come forth from the Darkness!" the voice chanted as the orb began to glow a blinding blue light. A dark aura was released from the orb and began to flow into Dawn. Dawn fell to her hands and knees.

_That voice. It's the same one from my nightmares!_

"Oh no Dawn, are you alright?" Paul questioned as ran up to Dawn. The orb fell to Paul's feet. Dawn began to stand up and laugh manically as the dark aura began to surround her body.

"First you will bow before me and then you will give all of the Pokémon you have in your possession." Dawn stated in a deep male voice similar to the one that came from the orb.

"Dawn what has gotten into you? This isn't you at all!" Paul stated as he began to walk a little closer to Dawn.

"How dare you talk to the King of Pokelantis that way." Possessed Dawn stated.

"_What's wrong with Dawn?" Piplup questioned._

"I fear that Dawn has been controlled by the King of Pokelantis." Brandon informed as Shinx and Piplup hid behind Paul's legs.

"And I will conquer your pathetic little world without fail!" Possessed Dawn explained.

"It's all too clear now. You couldn't handle your own failure so you sealed your spirit in the stone orb." Brandon exclaimed.

"How do we get Dawn back?" Paul questioned. He then picked up the orb and got an idea. He walked up to Dawn and began to speak. "Look here King of Pokelantis, if you want Pokémon then battle with me. If you win you will take all of the Pokémon I have in my possession." Paul negotiated.

"I like your guts I accept your challenge." Possessed Dawn replied. Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf came out of their pokeballs to see what was going on.

"_What happened to Dawn?!"Azelf yelled._

"_She's been possessed by the King of Pokelantis and Paul just challenged him or her to a battle. If Paul losses he has to give her all of his Pokémon!" Shinx explained._

"_What?!" Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf yelled simultaneously._

_I have to get Dawn back no matter what the cost!_

Inside the Battle Pyramid was a large Battle Field where a big battle would commence. Paul released his Pokémon so they could watch the battle.

"I'll be the referee." Brandon suggested. "Alright on my left I have the "King of Pokelantis" and on right I have Paul from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh Region. This will be a one-on-one Pokémon battle. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to continue. Begin!"

"Alright Froslass stand by for battle!" Paul commanded.

"Where am I?" Dawn questioned. She looked around to see an image of the outside world. She spotted Paul and his Froslass ready to battle. "Awesome a battle!"

"Alright Froslass let's go!" Possessed Dawn commanded as her Froslass came out and ready to battle.

"Froslass Hail let's go!" Paul commands. Paul's Froslass then unleashed a white snowy cloud where possessed Dawn couldn't see a thing. The Dawn inside her/his head no longer had control over what the possessed her did.

"Alright Froslass use Shadow Ball and aim it for the ceiling!" Possessed Dawn commanded.

"_What?!" Dawn's Froslass yelled._

"Just do it!" Possessed Dawn demanded. Froslass fired the Shadow Ball at the ceiling. The Shadow Ball caused parts of the ceiling started to fall on top of Paul's Froslass creating a tomb of rocks.

"_That was a dirty trick!" Mesprit complained._

"_An attack like that is unforgivable!" Electivire commented._

"_Making Froslass do that, it's disgusting!" Gastrodon yelled._

"_You guys have to remember that Dawn is possessed by an evil king." Piplup added in._

"_Besides I know that Paul will get Dawn back to normal." Uxie stated._

"_I've got an idea!" Shinx blurted out._

"_What is it?" Drapion questioned._

"_Mesprit do you remember the song Dawn played on the leaf whistle the day she caught you?" Shinx questioned._

"_Uh yeah why?" Mesprit replied._

"_Well maybe if you play it Dawn might return to normal." Shinx explained. _

"_That's a great idea!" Ninjask complimented._

"_Well then I'll do it. Later!" Mesprit agreed as she floated of to find a leaf._

"Alright now use Ice Beam to make sure that Froslass can't escape!" Possessed Dawn commanded.

"_No I won't do it!" Froslass shouted. _Froslass used Shadow Ball to free Paul's Froslass from the rock tomb.

"What?! You have to obey me I am your trainer!" Possessed Dawn yelled at her Froslass.

"_I got the leaf!" Mesprit shouted._

"_Well don't just float there. Play the song before we lose Dawn forever!" Aggron yelled._ Mesprit began to play the Oracion song on the leaf whistle. The spirit of the King of Pokelantis was beginning to leave Dawn's body, but not even the peaceful song of Oracion could return Dawn to the way she was.

"You think you can stop me with a stupid little song?" Possessed Dawn stated before and evil laugh.

"Dawn, you aren't evil and cruel. You are nice and optimistic. What happened to the Dawn that Brock and Ash knew? What happened to the Dawn I fell in love with!" Paul yelled. Everything went silent.

"Did Paul just say he loved me?" Dawn stated from inside her own mind.

"Piplup I want you to use Hydro Pump on me!" Dawn stated. Piplup then used the most powerful Hydro Pump it ever used and struck Dawn. The spirit of the King then completely detached from Dawn and floated into the air.

"Now light come forth from the dark and return to the dark, dark come forth from the light and return to the dark!" Brandon chanted as he held out the stone orb. The King's spirit was then sucked up into the orb and was sealed in their forever.

Dawn then collapsed to the ground. Everyone then gathered around Dawn. Paul, grabbed an army green blanket, knelt next to the wet Dawn and picked up the upper part of her body while wrapping her in the blanket. Dawn began to groan before she woke up.

"Paul?" Dawn weakly stated.

"Dawn it's alright you're safe now." Paul stated as he held her close.

"I know but…" Dawn started.

"But what?" Paul questioned as he looked Dawn in the eye.

"I broke our promise." Dawn continued. "I did something stupid when I promised I wouldn't. I'm sorry." Dawn explained as she began to cry.

"I don't care about that anymore. I'll that I care about is that you're alright. You don't need to cry either." Paul exclaimed. Dawn let all of her tears flow out on to Paul's jacket. "Why are you crying?" Paul tried to fight back his own tears.

"I was so scared! I couldn't control anything I did! I felt so weak!" Dawn began to yell.

"_I think we should give them some privacy." Azelf suggested. _Everyone began to leave the room and left Dawn and Paul alone.

"It's alright now. You're okay now. I wouldn't let anyone touch you again. And if anyone should be crying it should be me." Paul promised.

"Why?" Dawn mumbled while crying.

"Because I couldn't protect you and I thought I would have lost you forever!" Paul yelled as he began to cry while his shaggy purple hair covered his midnight black eyes.

"_Did anyone else feel a chill go up their back?" Gastrodon questioned._ Everyone looked back to see Paul crying.

"_I don't believe it…" Electivire started._

"_The master is crying." Drapion finished. _

"_I knew he had a heart." Paul's Froslass stated._

Just then a Plusle and Minun came in and started to play around. Paul noticed the two but didn't say anything to Dawn. The Plusle and Minun came over to Dawn and looked worried.

"_Is she okay?" Plusle questioned Minun._

"_How should I know?" Minun replied._

Dawn then noticed the two cheering Pokémon behind her concerned.

"I'm fine you two there's no need to worry." Dawn stated. Dawn stood up and noticed Brandon and the other Pokémon at the other side of the battle field. She and Paul started to walk towards the group. Dawn stumbled on her feet a few times but Paul was always there to catch her.

_Paul will always be there to help me when I fall._

"How are you feeling?" Brandon questioned as he walked up to Dawn.

"Better. I think all I need is a good meal and some rest." Dawn stated as Plusle and Minun came out from behind Dawn's legs. All of the other Pokémon walked towards the Pokémon.

"_Hi I'm Shinx and these are all my friends." Shinx introduced._

"_Hi there! We just met the nice lady when she was hugging the guy with the purple hair." Plusle explained._

"_Well the nice lady's name is Dawn and the guy with the purple hair is Paul." Dawn's Froslass explained._

"_They both seem great to travel with. But we could only go with one of them because we are inseparable." Minun exclaimed._

"_Well are you guys interested in Contests or Gym battles?" Piplup questioned._

"_Contests without a doubt!" Both Pokémon answered._

"_Would you like to give a performance?" Aggron suggested._

"_Yeah we would!" Plusle yelled. _The two Froslass pushed their trainers into the stands.

"What are you two doing?" Paul questioned as he was seated by his Froslass.

"Look it's the Plusle and Minun from earlier. I wonder what they're up too." Dawn questioned as her Froslass sat her down. Dawn placed her head on Paul's shoulder and Paul began to blush.

Just then the lights went out. Then a single spot light hit Plusle and Minun. The first thing they was run up, jump up into the air, start to flip and used their Discharge attack. But this was different because the lightning was blue and red which created purple sparks. They then pushed off each other's feet and started to use Volt Tackle at each other. Then right before they collided with each other, both of them went straight to the ground and landed gracefully onto the battle field. The sparks began to fall onto Plusle and Minun. Finally used Spark and did a little pompom routine as the sparks fell onto them. Everyone started to clap and Dawn gave a standing ovation. Dawn then ran out to the cheering Plusle and Minun.

"You two were amazing! Do you want to travel with me? See I'm a coordinator and I think you two would be awesome in contests." Dawn offered as she knelt down to eye level with the Plusle and Minun

"_Yes, yes, yes!" Plusle and Minun squealed as they jumped for joy. _Dawn pulled out 2 empty pokeballs and tapped Plusle and Minun's head. The pokeballs began to move until they were caught.

"Alright I just caught a Plusle and Minun!" Dawn shouted. They pokeballs then shrank down to portable size. Later Dawn called Professor Oak, who held Dawn's Pokémon while she was in Kanto. She gave Uxie, Azelf, and Froslass to the Professor and asked for Pachirisu to be returned.

"It looks like Dawn becoming a great Electric type trainer." Paul stated as he walked towards Dawn who was near the Pokémon transfer station at the Battle Pyramid.

"I guess you're right." Dawn stated as she began to blush.

"So what do you remember before the King's spirit left your body?" Paul questioned.

"Not much after I told Froslass to come out and battle everything is a blur." Dawn answered. "But I do remember one thing. I heard the word "love" but I couldn't recognize the voice and I'm guessing that's what brought me back." Dawn sat down on the couch near where the transfer station was.

_She still doesn't know how I feel about her._

What they didn't know is that they missed dinner and went to bed really early from the long day. Dawn was still traumatized from her earlier experience. Paul unfortunately still had a similar nightmare that night.

"_Paul the King possessing Dawn's body was just the beginning. She is in greater trouble then you can ever imagine." The voice stated._

"_No I will protect her with my life!" Paul yelled back._

"_Well look where your so called protection put her through. You can't even protect yourself let alone a mere girl." The voice replied._

"_Shut up!" Paul snapped. _He then woke up to see all of his Pokémon sleeping on the floor.

_What else could happen to Dawn? She's been through enough as it is._

Paul fell back to sleep for about two more hours until a high pitched scream woke him and his Pokémon up.

"_What was that?" Froslass stated as she began to wake up. _All of the other Pokémon saw Paul burst out the door and ran towards Dawn's room. They began to follow him until he ran into Dawn's room.

"Dawn what happened? Are you okay? Did anyone hurt you?" Paul began to ask a million questions.

"It was so scary! I couldn't take control of the King and he took over the whole world! And the worst part was…" Dawn began to yell.

"Was what?" Paul questioned worried about what was going to say next.

"YOU WERE DEAD!" Dawn screamed as the rest of Paul's Pokémon came bursting into the room and all of Dawn's Pokémon came out of their pokeballs. She began to cry as hard as she could.

"Dawn it's alright, I'll protect you with my life and you have nothing to be afraid of." Paul explained as he wiped away one of Dawn's many tears. Paul kissed her forehead and stood up. "Now get some sleep." Paul walked out the door and left his Pokémon in Dawn's room.

"_Okay that was really weird." Electivire commented._

"_Why was it weird?" Plusle questioned._

"_Yeah I thought it was cute!" Minun yelled._

"_It's not normal for the master to show any kind of emotion let alone affection." Aggron explained._

_Did Paul just kiss me?_

Paul strolled back to his room in silence. When he got back to his room, he slammed the door shut and slid down the door.

_Did I just kiss Dawn?_

The next morning, Paul walked past Dawn's room. He walked in and noticed that Dawn wasn't in bed. He then heard the water running in her bathroom. Then Plusle and Minun popped their heads out of the bathroom door to see who came. The two Pokémon ran towards Paul and got his attention, Mesprit then followed behind them.

"_It's Paul!" Minun yelled._

"_So when did you start liking Dawn hmm?" Mesprit teased. _Paul fell silent as he heard Dawn scream from the bathroom.

"MESPRIT!" Dawn screamed as she ran out of the bathroom. "How many times do I have to tell you Paul does not like me!"

_Okay that hurt._

The two trainers walked down to breakfast with their Pokémon. Every one of the Pokémon, including Brandon's Pokémon enjoyed Dawn's poffins.

"Now I have something to tell the two of you." Brandon stated.

"What is it?" Dawn questioned.

"Every summer I hold a carnival open to the general public, but I invite a select few to come and help me at 2 booths. I want you two, along with others to help out with those booths." Brandon explained.

"What are the two booths?" Paul questioned as he reached for another pancake.

"One is for Pokémon trainers and the other is for coordinators." Brandon answered. "I also have a machine that allows people to bring every single Pokémon they own no matter how many they have."

"That's awesome. Who else are you inviting?" Dawn stated as her Plusle and Minun jumped onto her shoulders.

"I invited Ash, Brock, Misty, Gary who is a rival of Ash's, May, a friend of May's, Drew, my nephew Kenny and others that you know of. I also invited Professor Oak, Birch, and Rowan to run their own booth, but they won't come until later. " Brandon answered.

"Wait… I know a Kenny! I doubt it's the same one. Anyways when is the carnival?" Dawn yelled.

"Today. The booths hold one morning and one afternoon class and while those are going on I give people tours of the battle pyramid. Also there are fireworks at the end of the day and after your afternoon classes there will be a small double battle competition for the invited few. Coordinators will good up against coordinator and trainers will go up against trainers. The winners in each category will receive a prize beyond their wildest dreams. Only the Professors and I know what the prize is." Brandon explained.

"Cool so when is everyone gonna be here?" Paul questioned. Then Brandon, Dawn, and Paul heard different voices come from inside the battle field.

"Right now." Brandon stated.

"Wait I've got an idea." Dawn stated. She whispered the plan to Brandon and Paul. Then the plan went into full swing.

"Hello!" Brock yelled.

"Is anybody here?" May questioned as she turned to Kenny.

"Uncle Brandon you here?!" Kenny yelled. Just then the lights all went out.

"What's going on?" Misty questioned as she grabbed Ash's wrist.

"I don't know but we can't panic." Reggie stated. Just then a Spark attack came flying at the group and then the lights went back on.

"You should have seen the looks on your faces! It was priceless!" Dawn laughed as Paul snapped a picture of the group.

"And if you thought your faces were bad you should see your hair!" Paul yelled. Paul handed them a mirror. The entire group saw was spiky, sparkly hair in the mirror. Dawn and Paul fell to the floor laughing along with Dawn and Paul's Pokémon.

"It's not funny!" Drew yelled as he tried to fix his hair.

"You're right it's not funny it's hilarious!" Brandon yelled as he joined Dawn and Paul laughing on the floor.

"Why do I have a feeling this was Paul's idea." Ash stated as he tried to fit his hat back on his head.

"Nope it was all Dawn's idea." Paul ratted out Dawn.

"Guilty is charged. Think of this as revenge from telling Paul the "Dee Dee" incident." Dawn explained.

"Now that you put it like that Ash you do deserve it." Brock agreed with Dawn.

"Uh Dee Dee when did you catch a Plusle and Minun?" Kenny questioned.

"Cut it out Kenny! I caught them yesterday." Dawn answered as she pouted and her Plusle and Minun climbed up on to her shoulders.

Paul then just noticed Reggie standing in the back of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Paul questioned as he confronted his brother.

"Well I'm helping out at the professor's booth and I came here to give you the rest of you Pokémon." Reggie answered as he dug into his pockets and handed out the rest of Paul's pokeballs.

"Thanks." Paul stated as he took the pokeballs from Reggie.

"So when to the professors come?" May questioned.

"Right here." A male voice stated from behind the group. Everyone looked behind them to see Professor Oak, Professor Birch, and Professor Rowan.

"Hey gramps." Gary stated as he walked over to Professor Oak. Everyone walked to the Professor who held there Pokémon. Everyone then released their Pokémon onto the battle field.

Ash's Pokémon-Pikachu, Torterra, Infernape, Gible, Buizel, Staraptor, Quilava, Sceptile, Donphan, Swellow, Corphish, Glalie, Torkoal, Bulbasaur, Bayleef, Totodile, Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Muk, Kingler, Tarous (30)

Gary's Pokemon-Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Dodrio, Magmar, Scizor, Golem, Nidoking, Arcanine, Krabby, Nidoqueen

Brock's Pokemon-Sudowoodo, Croagunk, Chansey, Marshstomp, Forretress, Ludicolo, Steelix, Crobat, Geodude

Drew's Pokemon-Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree

Kenny's Pokemon-Empoleon, Alakazam, Breloom, Machoke, Floatzel

Paul's Pokémon-Electivire, Magmortar, Torterra, Ursaring, Weavile, Honchkrow, Aggron, Gastrodon, Drapion, Ninjask, Froslass, Gliscor, Nidoking, Hariyama

Reggie's Pokemon-Bibarel, Staraptor, Swalot

Misty's Pokemon-Azurill, Luvdisc, Corsola, Gyarados, Psyduck, Politoed, Starmie, Staryu, Horsea, Goldeen

May's pokemon-Blaziken, Wartortle, Venesaur, Skitty, Glaceon, Beautifly, Munchlax

Dawn's Pokémon-Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, Togekiss, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Shinx, Plusle, Minun

All of the Pokémon got to know one another and became fast friends. All of the trainers did the same thing. In about 1 hour the carnival was set up with the help of people and Pokémon and the people began to flood in. Brandon turned on his machine and the Pokémon began to play around the carnival. Dawn, Kenny, Drew, and May taught the coordinator class and Gary, Ash, Paul, and Misty taught the trainers class. The professors taught a breeding and information class along with the help of Brock and Reggie. Right after the 1st class everyone took a 2 hour break to relax and do whatever they liked. Paul and Dawn met up after their class to hang out.

"So how did your class go?" Dawn questioned with a mouthful of blue cotton candy.

"They went fine, but you really shouldn't be eating with a full mouth." Paul corrected while he grabbed a chunk of Cotton Candy. Ash and Brock were close behind them spying.

"Okay I don't think I have ever seen Paul smile unless it was devilish. Something happened between those two and we're going to find out what it was." Ash stated from behind the bushes.

"Who says that I would spy on them?" Brock questioned.

"Because you are an expert on this kind of stuff, so you can tell me what they are saying in my language." Ash explained.

"Alright but if we get caught it's your fault." Brock agreed. The two guys followed Paul and Dawn all around the carnival without being noticed. Dawn and Paul then walked into a photo booth.

"Let's get our picture taken!" Dawn yelled as she ran to the photo booth.

"Why?" Paul questioned as Dawn dragged him toward the photo booth.

"Because I want to remember today forever." Dawn answered as she and Paul passed through the curtain. Paul had no choice but to take the picture. The two trainers posed a silly photo and took the picture. The picture printed in front of them as Dawn took the picture. "It's so cute!" The two walked out of the photo booth without noticing Brock and Ash.

After the second class of the day all of the trainers ran over to the sign-ups for the double battle competition. Just before the competition Ash and Dawn had some expected company.

"I see them!" Dawn yelled as she began to see black dots on the horizon. As the dots became closer they could all see a Charizard, Gliscor, Ambipom, Squritle and Primape.

"Hey over here!" Ash yelled as waved his hands in the air signaling the Pokémon coming towards them. The 5 Pokémon were greeted by their trainers and their friends.

Ambipom then grabbed Ash and Dawn's hats and began to juggle them. The trainers all laughed. Then the tournament started. After a long afternoon of battles the winners in each division were Dawn in the coordinator section and Paul in the trainer division.

"Now let's congratulate our winners with our prizes!" Brandon stated as the crowd began to clap for Dawn and Paul. Brandon handed both trainers a white rectangular box.

"Go on open it." Professor Oak stated. Paul and Dawn uncovered the boxes to reveal to eggs. Dawn was a white egg with purple stripes. Paul's was a vibrant red with green stripes and a yellow cross.

"What kind of eggs are they?" Dawn questioned.

"That's for the professors and I to know and you to find out." Brandon stated. "Let's give one more round of applause to our winners!" Soon after fireworks began to light the night sky.

"You guys have to leave already?" Dawn complained.

"Yeah I promised my mom that I would be back by Pallet Town in the morning." Ash answered. "So I'm leaving with Professor Oak and Gary in about 5 minutes."

"And I have to get back to the gym." Misty added in. All of the trainers went their separate ways leaving Paul and Dawn at the battle pyramid.

"Well it was nice to see everyone again." Dawn stated as her egg began to glow a little bit. She did notice this and was shocked that the egg was going to hatch soon. Right after Dawn's glowed, Paul's did too. The glowing stopped for the night and Paul and Dawn went to bed.

"_I wonder what type of Pokémon is going to join our family." Togekiss comments._

"_Why can't the egg hatch faster?" Ambipom complains as she yawns._

"_We'll probably find out in the morning. It was glowing crazy along with Paul's." Plusle added in._

"_Hmm…" Mesprit started._

"_What is it Mesprit?" Buneary asked._

"_I feel like I have seen those eggs before, I just can't put my finger on what kind of Pokémon is inside it." Mesprit finished. _

"_Well don't let keep you up all night. We have a big day of cheering on Paul's Pokémon tomorrow." Mamoswine answered as he fell asleep. _The rest of the Pokémon followed suit and went to bed. At about 3 in the morning, there was a commotion coming from Dawn's room which immediately woke up Paul and Brandon. Paul and Brandon broke down the door to see Dawn's room was ransacked.

"What happened in here?" Paul questioned as he walked around the trashed room. Then Paul noticed rustling under the bed. Paul lifted up the sheet that covered the bottom of the bed to reveal Piplup, Shinx, Mesprit, Plusle, Minun, and Pachirisu under the bed. They all hid their faces thinking that the attackers were still there. "You guys don't need to worry it's just me and Brandon." Paul reached his hand out to help the Pokémon out from under the bed.

"What happened?" Brandon questioned as he crouched down to their eye level.

"_Dawn was kidnapped! These people in weird uniforms with the letter G took her away along with Uxie, Azelf, Froslass, Mamoswine, Buneary, Quilava, and Togekiss!" Plusle yelled. _Shinx then went back under the bed and tried to reach for something underneath the bed.

"_Before they took everyone away, Dawn yelled to protect the egg with our lives." Shinx explained._

"Well at least you are all okay." Brandon said as he stood back up. Paul didn't say a word. He looked around to the other side of the bed to see the picture of him and Dawn from earlier that day was smashed against the floor with broken glass surrounding the picture frame. Something inside Paul snapped in the very moment of seeing the picture smashed. "Paul calm down. We will find Dawn." Paul didn't listen to Brandon and he ran out of the Battle Pyramid.

"DAWN!" Paul screamed into the nothingness of the night.

"Paul I know who took Dawn. It was Team Galactic. Their headquarters is all the way in Sinnoh though, but if we start heading there now we should reach the outskirts of Veilstone City by morning. We are going to need some back up though. I say we call Ash and Brock and have them help. I bet they can get here within 30 minutes of calling them." Brandon explained. Paul didn't say a word.

_I have to get Dawn back as fast as possible. I guess if we had back up we could get her back faster._

"All right give them a call." Paul agreed. Brandon called the boys and Ash and Brock were there within 15 minutes.

"It took you guys long enough." Paul snapped.

"Hey at least we came to help!" Ash yelled back.

"Look you two this is no time to fight. We have to get to Veilstone City before it's too late." Brock explained. Everyone boarded the Battle Pyramid and into the steering quarters. Brandon pulled a switch down and the Pyramid began to float to its destination.

"Alright I put it on Auto pilot so that we can get some sleep, but everyone is going to have to take shifts to see that we don't run into anything or to see if we need to land." Brandon explained as he turned around from the steering wheel.

"I'll take the first shift." Brock volunteered. The others left the room and went to bed.

_If I think I know who did this to Dawn, he's going to be dead._

The next morning, Paul woke up and noticed that Mesprit was floating near Paul's bed.

"Mesprit are you alright?" Paul questioned as he walked up to the floating Pokémon.

"_I know who kidnapped Dawn." Mesprit blurted out._

"We all know who kidnapped Dawn. It was Team Galactic." Paul answered back as he walked towards his dresser draw.

"_It was Cyrus. He kidnapped Dawn in order to get to me. This is all my fault." Mesprit started to cry._

_I knew it was him._

"Mesprit you don't need to cry. If it's anyone's fault it's mine." Paul stated as he walked back over to Mesprit.

"_Why is it your fault?" Mesprit questioned as she looked up at Paul._

"Because I couldn't protect her." Paul whispered. The two of them walked downstairs to see that the table turned into a strategy to get Dawn back.

"Oh you're up." Brandon stated as he, Ash, Brock, and the rest of Dawn's Pokémon looked up from the plan.

"Look before you guys say anything to me about the plan I need to tell you guys something." Paul stated as he walked up to the group.

"What is it?" Brock inquired.

"The leader of Team Galactic is my father and Pokémon Hunter J is my mother." Paul answered.

"Cyrus and J are your parents!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah so I know my way around the building. So I know a secret entrance that I can sneak you guys through without being noticed." Paul explained. "I know every inch of that building from the bathrooms to the holding cells."

"Alright then so you should know where they are holding Dawn. So all we have to do is hold of the grunts, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn and look for the rest of Dawn's Pokémon." Ash stated.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn are my siblings too." Paul added in. The group discussed the plan until they got it down pat. Brandon was going to stay behind so that they can make a quick getaway after they got Dawn and the rest of her pokemon back. Paul walked up to the front of the building. Paul then walked inside to immediately see his sister Mars.

"Paul?! What are you doing here?!" His sister screamed. "How've you been?" Mars stated.

"I've been doing fine and I came here to talk to dad." Paul replied.

"That might not be such a good idea." Mars started.

"Why not?" Paul questioned.

"Because after dad was spit out of his perfect world, he's been really aggressive." Mars answered. "Saturn's also turning into Cyrus too." Mars added.

"He even gave me these." Mars stated as she pulled her hair back to see bruise marks in the shape of fingers on her neck. "I've tried to escape, but I've failed countless times." Mars stated as she covered up her bruises.

"Well now I've got another reason to whop dad's butt." Paul admitted.

"What do you mean by another?" Mars questioned. Just then Mars's wrist communicator started to ring.

"Mars I need you in my office ASAP." Cyrus commanded. Her communicator went black.

"Listen you can't tell dad that I'm here alright." Paul pleaded as he grabbed Mars's wrist before his sister left.

"Take this so that if you get into trouble you can call me." Mars stated as she handed Paul a wrist communicator.

"Thanks." Paul said as he began to walk towards the secret entrance. It took him about 5 minutes to get from the entrance to the secret door.

"It took you long enough." Ash complained as he opened the unknown secret door.

"Well sorry but I ran into my sister, and she isn't so happy to see dad back." Paul explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Brock stated. Paul explained everything that his sister told him.

"Wow. They even tried to escape to get away from their own father." Ash stated.

"I guess it runs in the family." Paul stated. "Alright so they should be holding Dawn's pokemon in the room next to the mess hall, so be careful going down that hallway it should be full of grunts. They should be holding Dawn just down the hall. After I get Dawn we'll meet up back at the forest near the Battle Pyramid. Got it?" Paul explained as he pointed at the map he had. "Take this to." Paul handed Ash a wrist communicator he stole from a grunt on the way there.

"Got it." Ash responded. During the guys meeting, Cyrus was in a meeting with his daughters and son.

"Now that we are all here, I want to tell you about the latest mission for Team Galactic." Cyrus started.

"What is it?" Saturn questioned on the edge of his seat.

"We are going to get revenge on the ones who ruined our plan to make this world perfect. I have already had a team capture the one who has the connection with Mesprit. Now all we need is Uxie and Azelf's connectors and our plan will go as planned." Cyrus explained.

"How do we know that you actually have her?" Jupiter stated.

"Well why don't we take a little trip down to the holding room and see." Cyrus suggested. The 4 commanders headed down to the holding cells room.

Paul was running towards were he knew where Dawn was. He reached the door and noticed that it was looked by a voice command and a key. Luckily Paul knew the password and had a key on him at all times. The door slid open to reveal a large cage that held Dawn. She was lying on the bottom of the cage, unconscious. The door then slid shut leaving Dawn and Paul in the pitch black darkness.

"Dawn!" Paul yelled as he ran towards the iron barded cage. He then heard footsteps coming and hid into the darkness. The door then slid open to reveal Cyrus, Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter.

"Wake up stupid girl!" Cyrus yelled as he grabbed Dawn by her hair and began to shake her. Paul became furious and wanted to attack his father, but then Dawn woke up.

"What do you want with me?" Dawn stated as she began to cry. "I told you everything I know about the lake guardians. Why can't you just let me go?" Dawn stated as she fell back into unconsciousness.

"I want revenge on you and your friends for foiling my plans. I know that your friends are here trying to save you so once I have them nothing can stop me." Cyrus explained do the unconscious Dawn. Something inside Paul snapped at that very moment and he charged at his father and wrestled him to the ground.

"This is what you get for messing with my sister!" Paul yelled as he punched his father across the gut. "This is for my friends!" Paul yelled as he punched his father in the gut again. "And this is for Dawn!" Paul was about to hit his father in the face when Saturn grabbed his wrist and threw him in a different cage next to Dawn's.

"You know better than to hit the Head Commander of Team Galactic." Saturn stated as he locked his cage and walked towards his father who could barely stand.

"Did you two know he was here?" Cyrus stated as he walked up to Mars.

"I knew but Jupiter didn't." Mars answered. Cyrus slapped Mars across the face as she fell to the floor. Mars held the place where her father smacked her and looked up at her father. Cyrus then threw Mars into a cage in the next room.

"Dad you've gone too far, stop this and we can be a family again!" Jupiter yelled as she placed her hand on Cyrus's shoulder. Cyrus swung his hand back and smacked Jupiter in the same place he hit Mars. Saturn then threw Jupiter into the same cage as Mars.

"Nice job son. Now go find the other two." Cyrus commanded.

"Yes sir." Saturn stated. He ran out the automatic door and went to look for Ash and Brock.

"At least I have one loyal child to take over the Team Galactic Empire." Cyrus stated. He walked over to Dawn's cage and picked her up by her chin and examined her. "She sure is beautiful isn't she Paul? She reminds me a woman I met before your mother." Cyrus then let Dawn's head drop to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Paul yelled as he tried to break free from the cage.

"Now explain something to me, why do you care for this girl so much?" Cyrus explained.

"I care for her because she is my friend and I can't stand to see her hurt." Paul answered.

"That's what happened to the girl I was in love with before she found out that I was a part of Team Galactic. What do you think will be different about her?" Cyrus questioned as he walked towards his son's cage.

"Because I have known her for a year and I know she wouldn't judge me!" Paul yelled in his father's face.

"That's what happened to me and Johanna." Cyrus stated as he walked over to Dawn's cage.

"Johanna…" Paul started, "That's Dawn's mother."

"I already knew that. When I first saw Dawn I knew that she was related to her somehow. I wanted to get revenge on the woman who betrayed me. When I found out that she was the connection to Mesprit I had a reason to get revenge her." Cyrus explained.

"So this is all some twisted way to get revenge on Dawn's mother?!" Paul yelled.

"You are too young to understand Paul. You'll understand when you're older." Cyrus stated as he walked away from Dawn's cage.

"You always said that when I was younger. When will I understand? How old do you think I am? I'm not 5 anymore Dad! I understand more things than you would have ever known! I'm in love with her!" Paul yelled. He then broke the bars and started to run towards Dawn's cage and broke the bars and grabbed the unconscious Dawn and started to run away with Dawn in his arms carried bridal style.

"I have to get out of here before dad catches us!" Paul yelled. Just when the exit was in his sight, Saturn cuts him off along with his Toxicroak.

"You won't be going anywhere." Saturn stated. Just then a Hyper Beam came and blasted Toxicroak into the wall of the building.

"Paul get out of here! We'll hold off Dad and Saturn!" Mars commanded with Purugly. She and Jupiter escaped their cage to help Paul.

"What about you guys?" Paul questioned as Dawn began to groan.

"Just worry about her! Now go!" Jupiter yelled. Paul didn't question his sisters and he ran to the place where he would meet up with Ash and Brock. He saw the guys in front of the Battle Pyramid with Dawn's Pokémon. Paul ran onto the Pyramid as it began to lift off back to Kanto. Paul laid Dawn down on her bed and watched her as she groaned.

"Paul…" Dawn states weakly. "What happened?"

"You were kidnapped by Team Galactic. It's alright now. I won't let anyone take you from me again." Paul stated as he brushed away a stray hair from Dawn's face. Ash and Brock along with all of the other Pokémon came in the room and crowded around Dawn.

"_Are you okay Dawn?" Piplup question as he jumped onto Dawn's bed._

"_We were all worried about you." Electivire added._

Dawn looked around the room to see all of her friends who cared about her. She began to cry into Paul and Ash and the others left them alone.

"It's alright. You're safe now." Paul comforted Dawn until she fell asleep in Paul's arms. Paul left Dawn alone to sleep and noticed that Ash and Brock were holding Paul and Dawn's eggs.

"They should be hatching at any moment." Brock stated as he handed Paul his egg. The boys all walked into Dawn's room and saw Dawn sitting upright looking out her window. Dawn looked over at Brock, Ash, and Paul and noticed that her egg was glowing like crazy. Dawn and Paul removed the glass casing as the eggs began to form into the Pokémon.

"_Hi there!" Lugia stated as it opened its eyes and look out into the world around it._

"_It's nice to meet you!" Ho-oh stated._

"They were legendary Pokémon eggs?" Dawn questioned as her Lugia walked up to her and cuddled with it.

"Yes. You see when the professors and I were trying to find a prize for the competition, when we ran into a Ho-oh and Lugia. The said that they saw what happened with Dawn when the King possessed her and what Paul did to save her so they gave us eggs to give to the two of you." Brandon explained as he walked into the room.

"So we can keep them without their parents attacking us." Paul stated as he held his Ho-oh and walked towards Brandon.

"That right." Brandon explained. "But the only catch is that they don't grow to their full size. They'll probably stay the size that they are."

"Well it's all right besides after I train Lugia it can fit in the contest stadiums." Dawn exclaimed as she tried to get out of bed. Paul walked over to Dawn and helped her out of bed. Ho-oh and Lugia looked at each other and knew what was going on between their two trainers. Then all of the other Pokémon went over and introduced themselves to their new family members. Dawn and Paul placed their newly hatched Pokémon on the ground and let them introduce themselves to their Pokémon.

"_Hi there!" Lugia stated as Dawn's Pokémon walked up to Lugia._

"_It is a great honor to be in the presence of legendary Pokémon." Togekiss stated as she bowed respectfully at Lugia._

"_Uh thanks but I want you all to treat me like a regular Pokémon." Lugia asked as she blushed from Togekiss's comment. _

"_You look just like you mother. It's great to meet you." Mesprit stated as she floated towards Lugia with Azelf and Uxie behind her._

"_Amazing! It's the Legendary Lake Trio! It's an honor to meet you." Lugia stated as she bowed at the Lake Guardians._

"_Now you don't have to do that just like you said treat us like regular Pokémon." Azelf stated._ Dawn's Pokémon continued to chat while Paul's Pokémon did the same.

"_So what attacks do you know?" Froslass questioned._

"_Weather Ball and Whirlwind." Ho-oh replied._

"_Those are good attacks from a just hatched Pokémon." Drapion complimented._

"_Well I am a legendary Pokémon remember." Ho-oh reminded Paul's Pokémon who were crowded around Ho-oh._

"_Well I bet you'll learn even better moves the more we train." Electivire stated._

"_Yeah!" Ho-oh yelled. _The day went on without any interruptions. They all ate lunch together and Misty, May, Lucy, Drew, and Max came to visit

"Hi everybody!" May yelled as she walked into the living room with Ash, Brock, and Brandon all watching T.V.

"Hey guys! What are you all doing here?" Ash questioned as he walked up to Misty.

"We came to visit!" Misty answered as her Azurill jumped out of her arms and next to Pikachu.

"Hey, where's Dawn?" Drew questioned.

"She's outside by the lake. She said that she wanted to be alone to think." Brock answered.

"All right but where's Paul?" Lucy questioned as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"That we don't know, but I have a feeling he and Dawn are coming back at the same time." Brandon answered as he walked up to the group.

Paul followed Dawn to the lake just past the Battle Pyramid to make sure that nothing happened to her. He spotted Dawn sitting on a rock with Lugia on her lap.

"_Dawn what's the difference between the Grand Festival and Leagues?" Lugia questioned while looking up at Dawn._

"The Grand Festival is for coordinators who have won 5 ribbons in various contests and Leagues are for trainers who have won 8 badges from gyms all across the region." Dawn answered while stroking her Pokémon's head. Just then Paul's newly hatched Ho-oh came out of its Pokémon ball and flew towards Dawn and Lugia.

"Hi Ho-oh did you follow us here?" Dawn questioned as she looked around for Paul. She eventually did see Paul in the bushes trying to hide himself. "Nice try Paul. I can see you." Paul came out from the bushes and sat on the ground below Dawn. "So why did you follow me?" Dawn questioned as she slid down next to Paul.

"Just wondered where you wandered off to this time." Paul answered as his Ho-oh laid down in his lap and began to sleep along with Lugia.

"They look so cute when they're asleep." Dawn whispered trying not to wake their Pokémon. Paul stared at Dawn and saw that she was starting to fall asleep on his shoulder. She quickly fell asleep.

_She looks so peaceful. It's like nothing ever happened to her. I have to tell her how I feel before something else happens._

Paul's eyes began to droop as he fell asleep as well. They were asleep until he felt someone shake him. He woke up to see Dawn about to panic.

"Paul it's a fire we have to get out of here!" Dawn yelled.

"Come on!" Paul yelled as he grabbed Dawn's wrist and headed in the direction of the Battle Pyramid. Dawn began to cough heavily as the smoke filled her lungs. She collapsed on the ground and Paul ran to her side.

"Electivire, Gastrodon, Froslass stand by!" Paul commanded as he let his Pokémon out. They were confused and didn't know what was going on. "Electivire use Protect to keep the smoke away! Froslass and Gastrodon, use you're attacks to try and put out the fire!" His Pokémon did as they were told as Paul tried to wake up Dawn who could barely breathe.

_I really don't want to do this._

Paul pressed his lips against Dawn's as he began to start Dawn's breathing back up. She woke up slowly as Paul picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the Battle Pyramid with Electivire, Gastrodon, and Froslass close behind. Dawn began to struggle breathing again.

_I almost lost her twice I won't lose her again. I won't let her die on my watch._

At the Battle Pyramid, everyone was inside and had no idea what was going on just a few yards outside the Battle Pyramid. While running back to where everyone was, Dawn had stopped breathing.

"This can't be happening. Dawn you can't die. Please…" Paul fell to his knees and began to cry as hard as he could. Dawn began to toss and turn but Paul was such a wreck that he didn't notice. She woke up to hear Paul blubbering on about something. "You can't die. I wouldn't be able to live myself if you die. I love you." Paul stated as he began to run as fast as he could towards the Battle Pyramid.

_Did Paul just say that he loved me?_

Dawn didn't speak for the whole time she was in Paul's arms. Before they got to the Battle Pyramid, Electivire, Froslass, and Gastrodon put out the fire. Paul ran into the Battle Pyramid sweating and gasping for air.

"Paul what happened?" Max questioned as he ran up to Paul who was still carrying Dawn. Paul just walked past him and headed in the direction of Dawn's room. He placed Dawn on her bed and he hid his tears with his shaggy hair. No one came in and no one made a sound. Hours passed before Dawn woke up.

"Paul, you don't need to cry. I'm fine." Dawn stated as she sat up in her bed. Paul looked at her as her Cerulean Blue eyes met his Midnight Blacks. They only stared they didn't talk or move, just stared. Dawn saw Paul's eyes all red and swollen from his hours of crying.

"You're alright?" Paul whispered to himself as he looked up at Dawn.

"I'm fine. There's no need to worry." Dawn stated. Paul then pulled her in close and wouldn't let go. They let each other go and looked each other in the eye.

"I should probably let you rest." Paul stated as he started to walk towards the door.

"Paul, wait." Dawn said as got up out of bed and walked towards Paul.

"What is…" Paul started. Dawn leaned in and pressed her lips on to Paul's. He didn't know what to do. He was shocked that Dawn was kissing him. Paul then wrapped his hands around Dawn's waist and Dawn wrapped her arms around Paul's neck. They then broke away.

"I love you too." Dawn stated.

"You heard me in the woods when we were running back here." Paul exclaimed.

"You were so caught up in me dying that I woke up at just the right time." Dawn stated. Paul and Dawn stood up and walked out of her room with fingers intertwined with each other. Everyone in the room turned their attention to Dawn and Paul.

"Hey guys." Dawn stated as she and Paul walked into the living room where everyone stopped what they did and stared at the two trainers.

"Uh what happened in Dawn's room?" May stated as she walked up to Dawn.

Dawn and Paul kept that there little secret for their whole lives. The couple never left each others side ever again.

_**The End!**_


End file.
